Justin Castillo
Justin David Castillo (commonly known as Jj) is a senior (12th grade) at Evanscene High School of ETCS. He is known in his school as number 99 on the Evanscene Sandsnakes. He is also the identical twin of Elijah Castillo Character History Season 6 During the beginning of his 6th grade year, he proved himself to be outstanding in basketball. This didn't fly with JV captain and MVP power forward Jay Santura who challenges him to a 1v1 after school in Melrose. Jj and Jay played an exciting game which ended with an outstanding rejection by Jj and a 3 pointer. Even though Jay normally couldn't accept defeat, something was different about this time. After the game, they played freestyle shooting. Jay watches Jj's remarkable 3 point ability as he makes 16 buckets in a row without backboard or a rebound. Jay then mentions that Evanscene has a basketball team and he asks Jj if he would try out in November to lead them to their first championship. Jj says that he is definately going to join the team, but to watch out because nobody is stealing his thunder. The next day during gym, Jenny Gomez and Angie Gomez skip class to come to the gym and watch Jj play. Jj, Edwin Cabrera and Gary Espinaj form a team and play against Sebastian Morales, Elian Kenya, and Ej Castillo. Jj, also known as the star of the game, drops 21 3 pointers, 9 rejects, and 11 rebounds. Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Evanscene Sandsnakes 6th grade: 2008-2009 (first championship) This was Jj's first year on the junior varsity team, and suprising everybody, he developed an amazing 3 point shot, but didn't use it because he liked to get in the paint and show off his ball handling. During a series of regular season games, he was the perfect answer to the lack of victories in the past for this team. The only con being Jay Santura's thunder being stolen on the team. During the last regular season game against South Broward, Jay called for the ball during the last 30 seconds going for an in the paint shot which missed. The only hope for this victory was a 3 pointer. With only 5 seconds left. Edwin Cabrera passed the ball to Jj who makes a clutch just in time to win the game. This earned them a spot in the district championships. They had alot of close calls through the playoffs, but had to take on their most powerful rivals in the finals, the Monarch Knights. This team included Jordan Kenya, Ryan Kenya, Daxton Senior, Aeronsky Shadey, and Daynah Cruiz. They pulled through to a 3-3 tie, leaving game 7 anyone's game. During the second quarter, Aeronsky Shadey trips Jay Santura by fake falling in front of him and making Jay hit his head, knocking him unconcious. Jj told him he could win this for him, which is exactly what he did. After that incident, Jj especially dribbled near Aeronsky only to break his ankles. During the 4th quarter, with a score of 54 to 41, the Sandsnakes were leading by 13. As Jj drove into the paint, Aeronsky guarded up on him, and without thinking, Jj grabs the ball with one hand and dunks over Aeronsky, pushing him down, humiliating him. Throughout the rest of the quarter, Aeronsky couldn't play the same, and the game ended 66 to 41. The Evanscene Sandsnakes had finally won a championship trophy. 7th grade: 2009-2010 (Big 3 Era) The next year as they returned, they discovered that Jay Santura wasn't going out for the team this year. Coach McGowan told them that everybody will have to train harder if their gonna make a second championship victory out of this season. The following night, Jj invited Gary Espinaj and Edwin Cabrera to the Melrose basketball court and said they need to step up their game to make up for loosing Jay. Jj said he knows it'll be a big transition by it has to be done. He said "We have a good reputation now. That's not good enough. We don't need a great reputation. We don't need an amazing reputation. We need the best reputation. We need to be the best. And if all 3 of us are always on our game, with our height, strength, and skill... no school is stopping us anytime soon." They all agreed to practice every night at that very spot from 8 to 11. During the games and practice, McGowan said he noticed a large improvement in the 3 of them. They successfully made it into the playoffs, defeating everyone by 4 games, and even Monarch in the semi-finals with 5 games. However, in the finals, they faced Vladetta, an elite school with an unstoppable team. This team featured Denzel Wright, Arnold Vega, and many other talented players. Although the big 3 was good enough to defeat everyone else, there was no stopping this team. However they managed coming close in the 3rd quarter with a score of 48 to 46. However, the Sandsnakes were defeated in all 4 games. 8th grade: 2010-2011 (the unstopable) Quotes *"You know guys, coach is right. We don't need Jay. We've never needed Jay. In fact, we won our first championship without him. Honestly, it's not hard without him. Gary, Edwin, Sebastian, everyone else, you guys are way past talented. We can all do this like we did in 09." (after finding out that Jay is leaving for the Knights) Trivia *He is a sneakerhead, and is spotted with: **AJ Pure Money 3s **AJ DTRT 3s **AJ Retro Black Cement 3s **AJ Lightning 4s **AJ Thunder 4s **AJ Black Cat 4s **AJ Grape 5s **AJ Black Infrared 6s **AJ Infrared 6s **AJ Bordeaux 7s **AJ Pacific Blue 7s **AJ Olympic 7s **AJ Aqua 8s **AJ Black Toe 8s **AJ University Blue 9s **AJ Ice Blue 10s **AJ Space Jam 11s **AJ Columbia 11s **AJ Defining Moment 11s **AJ Cherry 12s **AJ He Got Game 13s *He is partially at fault for the death of Harrison Black. Along with Sean Hunter, and Jay Santura.